


coming home

by HoardofDragons



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, mentioning of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoardofDragons/pseuds/HoardofDragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Lydia are on their way home on Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coming home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the twfemslashsecretsanta 2015 event.

Allison was excited to get home. It’s been too long since she’s been away.

Next to her, Lydia was leaning on her shoulder, mouth open, tiny snores filling the air between them. Like everyone else on the bus, she was asleep. Allison’s arm was pressed uncomfortably against the seat, but she didn’t dare to move in fear it would wake her girlfriend up.

It was the 25th of December. They should be with the others celebrating, having dinner, but they were held up in traffic. Freaking traffic of all things. Though, considering what happened with all the things that went bump in the night during their high school years, it was still preferable… Now it was 4 in the morning and the party had come and gone. Presents had been unpacked, food had been eaten and there was no more alcohol left. Allison knew this because their friends had kept them updated, sending pictures and messages throughout the night along with ridiculous recordings (most of those from Stiles, obviously).

It had been a nice distraction to the never ending rows of cars on the highway and the monotone stop-and-go. Now, all she wanted was to be home. Sure, they hadn’t actually decorated for Christmas (Lydia had joined her in France for the last 2 months, no one had been home to do so). Allison had secretly bought a bag full of fake snowflakes and snowmen to create a bit of a Christmas feeling in the morning. But it still would've been preferable to this.

Signs flashed past the window signalling for Beacon Hills. From the bus stop, it would only be a ten-minute walk to their apartment.

Allison carefully nudged Lydia, softly pressing a kiss on her head. “Wake up, we're almost home,” she whispered.

“Later,” Lydia mumbled. “Sleep now.“ How she could sleep in that cramped space, Allison had no idea.

“We're already in town.”

Lydia yawned and gave Allison a quick kiss on the lips. Still, after all these years, it made her shiver with excitement. “Alright, let’s pack up.”

There wasn’t much to gather up, just food and electronics they got out throughout the drive, Lydia’s personal pillow, a book.

The bus driver stopped and the two got off, got their bag out of the back and went on the walk home. It was so quiet. No people were on the streets and the lights cast a somber glow. Few houses were decorated, even less with big fake statues or bright colours.

Allison was ready to be alone with her girlfriend again. Sure, her semester abroad had been nice. And the fact that Lydia had taking time off of writing her thesis to join had been even greater and they’d gone a road trip visiting family; but, she’d missed their little place. With the perfectly decorated lounge and the equally messy bedroom, their arsenal of unique and singular dishes and various weapons in between.

Simply - a place to call home.

Lydia’s hand gripped hers and Allison turned her head. “I loved meeting your family and seeing Paris were definitely worth it, but I’m glad to be back. Especially with you here again.”

“Me, too. I missed you.” Even without a proper Christmas this year, she wouldn’t exchange it for anything in the world.

Lydia smiled, fished out the keys and opened their door. Allison flicked on the lights - and froze.

“How the hell…?” Dropping her bags, she gladly pushed Lydia back against the door and kissed her, hard. Lydia willingly gripped on tight onto Allison’s braided hair and opened her mouth to return the kiss. Neither of them noticed the appropriate mistletoe on the ceiling.

Breathless, Allison needed to separate. Oh, how she loved this girl. This cunning gorgeous person that was all hers.

“Merry Christmas,” Lydia whispered.

“I don’t know how you did it, but I could kiss you for it.”

“You already did that.” Lydia laughed. “I knew you were sad for basically missing out on Christmas this year, so I called up Scott and Stiles to set up our apartment. And by the looks of it, they got the whole crew involved."

Their lounge was bathed in golden and red and green lights. A small Christmas tree stood proudly in the middle surrounded by presents. Garlands were hanging from the windows, small reindeer figures were spread on the table and there was a smell of Christmas cookies in the air. It was perfect.

“I got the best girlfriend in the world,” Allison exclaimed, following her nose up to the bowl where that incredible smell was coming from. She grabbed a cookie and moaned. “They taste incredible. These can only be from Kira.”

Lydia finally put down her own bag and pulled Allison next to her on the couch.

“All I wanted was for you to be happy.” A mischievous grin slowly grew on her pretty lips. “Now I’m interested to know how you are going to repay me.”

Allison smirked. Even with less than 3 hours of sleep on them and in dirty clothes and the smell of bus and people lingering, Allison could do the only thing and lean in for a kiss.

The next hours were spent eating cookies, making out and opening presents throughout. There was light peaking over the horizon when they finally stumbled into bed, exhausted but happy.

They both agreed, that this Christmas had been one of their best so far. At least until all of their friends barged in the next morning, interrupted their sleepy cuddles and demanded breakfast and stories about their traveling.

Still, Allison couldn’t be mad. Not with such an amazing girlfriend beside her, holding her hand and ordering the others to come back when they had at least some coffee with them.


End file.
